fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Isabella
Isabella is a survivor of the invasion, formerly living in a Espheni ghetto until the power station was destroyed. She was a member of John Pope's Crew for a small period of time, before escaping with Hal Mason. Story Isabella was the daughter of the Foreign Minister of Mexico. He often told her that he thought that people were good deep down.Respite Post-Invasion Isabella was a captive of an Espheni Ghetto located 30 miles outside of Charleston, South Carolina. After the Espheni Power Station was destroyed, the walls of the ghetto went down, and Isabella along with a group sheltered in a house, within the former ghetto.Non-Essential Personnel Season 5 The survivors of the ghetto are trapped inside the house as skitters scope them out and attack. Isabella decides that she has to leave, bring along Drew, Beth and Rob. Once outside they are cornered by two skitters. A police Bronco roars up and two survivors, John Pope, along with Anthony, get out and shoots the skitters. Afterward, Anthony rescues the group still in the house. When they get back to Pope, the new leader learns that his "right hand man" has designated four of the group as "non essential personnel" and they are told to leave. One of the survivors, Isabella says she is a nurse and can be of use to Pope and his crew. Pope agrees to let her stay but the other three must leave. She tries to bargain for them to remain but is unable to. Isabella is questioned by Pope why she tried to bargain for the others, and lying, says she wants to gain favors. After convincing Pope that he can use her, she gets her first tasking, patching up Hal Mason after Pope cuts him so his father Tom Mason can hear him scream. Isabella patches Hal Mason up and he tells her that it will not take Pope long to realize that she is not really a nurse. He also tells Isabella that he knows why she fought to keep her friends with Pope's crew, "you care". Later, Black Hornet attacks the camp and one of the new survivors, Ken is injured. Isabella begins to treat the man when Pope asks if he can still fight. "I don't know" she starts to reply and before she can finish Pope shoots the man. Hal gives a speech to Isabella, about "being there", and this was why she decided to release Hal rather than just escape by herself. Hal and Isabella get away and search for Tom after he is lifted away by a hornet.Non-Essential Personnel Isabella continues to search for Hal's father, following tracks. The duo come across the hornet that carried him away, and Hal unloads a clip into it. Isabella and Hal find vehicle tracks, and Tom's jacket. They two sleep the night off, making a fire, and during the night the two open up to each other, which ends with a kiss between Isabella and Hal. Isabella and Hal come across a farm, where they find Tom. The owner of the farm Willie McComb fixes them a vehicle, and they travel back to the 2nd Mass. Hal introduces Matt to Isabella, and also Maggie.Respite Isabella reaches the naval base in Virginia along with the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. During the night, Isabella grabs a plate of food from the cafeteria, and Sgt. Zak Kagel flirts with her, however she denies him, dissing him in Spanish. Isabella sits down with Hal Mason, and Isabella tells him that he should talk with Maggie. Isabella attends the get together with the 2nd Mass fighters and the 14th Virginia soldiers. Later, as the 2nd Mass are being detained, Zak Kagel tries to have his way with Isabella, threatening her with a knife and bending her over a table. Maggie soon arrives and after a brief fight, Maggie knocks Zak to the ground and Isabella kicks him in the face. Isabella tries to apologize to Maggie for her actions with Hal, however she tells her the relationship was screwed long before she came along.Everybody Has Their Reasons Isabella and Maggie find Daniel Weaver while attempting to fight the 14th. Weaver tells the two to bring numbers before fighting them. During the mutiny of the 14th Virginia against Marshall, Isabella shoots and kills Zak Kagel to save Tom Mason's life. She is shown to be disturbed by this, but Maggie reassures her it was necessary as Kagel was psychotic.Stalag 14th Virginia Isabella is present when Alexis Glass-Mason is brought into the naval base, and with high alert the fighters point their weapons at her. Later, Isabella speaks with Hal Mason in the cafeteria while they fighters pack for DC. Isabella asks Hal is he has visited his "sister" yet, Alexis since she has arrived and taken prisoner. Matt Mason overhears the conversation about Alexis, and tells Hal in the moment, he thought it was wrong to leave her behind.Reunion Isabella fights and defends the naval base from the Black Hornet's. The next day, Isabella joins Tom Mason's team on the attack on DC, travelling underground, as the Espheni have built giant wall around DC. Isabella takes cover when Lt. Demarcus Wolf shoots an explosive at a nest of baby Overlords. As the group is trapped, Tom continues on his mission to kill the Espheni Queen. Isabella is present when Anne Mason dies, after being hit by shrapnel. After Tom kills the Queen, all Espheni forces are destroyed. Months after the war, Isabella attends the ceremony at the Lincoln Memorial and listens to Tom's speech about the war.Reborn Appearances Quotes *"Do you want to know who I am? I'm someone who sees it like it is. The only reason people do things for each other is because they expect something in return. That's why they're here. That's why I'm here. This is the way things have always worked, and that's the only truth there is." - "Non-Essential Personnel" *"He said, "Deep down, people are good." And I was raised believing that. But I know better now. People can be savage. I mean... I've done stuff that I'm ashamed of too. I mean, it's war. It happens." - "Respite" Description Isabella is a leftist-leaning academic prior to the invasion, but now on the run and seeking sanctuary, she is a realist and canny survivor who poses as a nurse in order to win John Pope's approval and trust. Catalina Sandino Moreno cast Falling Skies TNT Gallery Maggie-Isabella-BTS.jpg|"Behind the Scenes" S05e05 90.jpg S05e05 199.jpg S05e05 434.jpg S05e05 597.jpg Hal & Isabella share a kiss.jpg S05e06 596.jpg 25076 007 0375 R 11831 -1030x687.jpg s05e07_500.jpg Bella 5x10.PNG|"Post War" Sources Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Humans Category:Season 5 Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment Category:Fighter